


Breakdown and Comfort

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Gilmore has an emotional breakdown and Gino comforts him.





	Breakdown and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Let me have this.  
> There's an abundance of head canons here, especially about Gilmore.  
> Feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr to ask about em or send a fic prompt or smth.

Truthfully, it was weird, the whole situation could just. Be read as weird. But sometimes that's how it was, things were weird and you went with them anyway because it felt right in the moment.

In the moment, Gilmore finds himself set on the bedroom floor, he chews and chews on his knuckles, and it hurts, but he can't bring himself to stop, trying to focus on the hurt instead of anything else.

He whimpers out, and almost as if on cue, someone knocks at the door. Gilmore gives no response, only begins to curl in on himself, pressing his teeth into his skin harder and squeezing his eyes shut.

The door, though, opens anyhow after a few beats of silence. And Gino pads in slowly. He looks around for a minute, before hearing Gilmore's soft whimper again, trying to cover one of his ears with his free hand.

The smaller man's expression crumbles at the sight sight before him. Poor Gilmore looks nothing like he usually does. He looks afraid, almost, of something that's not really there.  
Gino gets down to Gilmore's level as softly as he can manage, holds his hands out to him but doesn't touch- doesn't know how he'll react.

"Hey, heya Gil.." he speaks as softly as he can manage, so to not scare him, "what's wrong, are you okay?" Gilmore shakes his head no quickly, he is very much not okay. Nothing is okay.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Gino asks, hoping he might, but instead he forcefully shakes his head no again. He doesn't want to talk, he hates talking when he's upset, everything just comes out more stuttered and stupid than usual.  
Gino puts a hand on Gilmore's arm, rubs softly to soothe him best he can, and Gilmore leans into the touch, just slightly.

"You wan' a hug?" Gino asks, and Gilmore nods, holding out his free hand. Gino takes it gently in his own, "here, I'll make a deal sweetheart,, you sit up on the bed with me off the floor, I'll give ya as long a hug as you want.. Sound fair?" He hopes it does.

Gilmore finally nods, pulling himself up slowly and setting on the bed and Gino follows quickly. Gilmore grabs slightly with his free hand again, and Gino pulls him close.

Gilmore sobs at the gentle touch, trying to hide his face in the crook of Gino's shoulder and he shakes. He chews harder on his knuckles, he's sure he's broken the skin by now, and doesn't care.

Gino holds him close, rubs circles on his back and shushes him gently, "it's alright Gimmy, it's alright, let it out, you'll be okay," he soothes. 

Gilmore let's out another whimper, he hates how he feels. He feels too vulnerable and open, too unprotected.

But Gino is there, and he loves him. He'll keep him safe..

After a moment, Gino presses a soft kiss to Gilmore's cheek and Gilmore's mouth seems to melt more at it as he lets out a whine.

He moves his head to meet the kisses, and Gino doesn't stop him. Gilmore's mouth isn't all there, its drippy and melty and sticky, but it is warm and soft, and Gino can't help but like it.

Gilmore seems almost.. Desperate in the kiss, pulling Gino close and whining and whimpering in the kiss, wanting Gino so close. His mouth drips and drops on Gino's as he vaguely gurgles out some noises, still crying. 

All the while, Gino holds him close as well, pets his hair and kisses him right back on the warm, drippy, velvety mess that is Gilmore's mouth right now.

He moves them a bit, and Gilmore makes a noise of protest but is quickly, quietly shushed by Gino. He lays them down on the bed, reaches around Gilmore on the bedside table and pulls out a soft purple star on a string. He gently takes Gilmore's knuckles out of his mouth, which he's quickly gone back to chewing on, and replaces it with the star. Gilmore acts like he doesn't notice the change, and chews on it instead, using his free hand to hold it in place as he does.

He whines softly again, and Gino holds his chewed on, and slightly bloody hand in his own. 

He pets on his hair, keeping Gilmore close.

"It's alright Gimmy," he soothes, "it's alright. You'll be okay, I'm right here.." And he was there, till finally Gilmore settled down and managed to drift off to sleep. Gino smiled, gave him a small kiss, and quickly followed suit.


End file.
